


Release Me

by littlepai



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepai/pseuds/littlepai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan is sad so he goes to St. Agnes, looking for Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my very first fanfiction here on ao3 and my first one in English. Hope you like it and... be kind! It's very short but I'd like to have a feed back if you want to share your feelings about it.

It was just a stupid day but worse. Ronan didn’t usually think about Niall and his family and death, his mind busy with Cabeswater and the dreams he used to dream, but sometimes at night everything turned dark and unbearable and even the sleepless Gansey wasn’t able to help. 

It was not night yet but sun was definitely going down and so did Ronan’s soul, falling in an endless abyss of sorrow. He was thinking about the ugliness of a world in which his father didn’t exist anymore and couldn’t bear the dusty air in his room at Monmouth Manufacturing. He went out.

He didn’t want to go to St. Agnes, but there he was, without even remembering why or how he’d arrived there. The orangeness of the sky was now scarred with the last rays of sun. He knew Adam wouldn’t be there. But he did know that he was going to wait for him outside his stupid door, in a very stupid looking way, sitting on the cold, steel linoleum.

When Adam come home, the boy was a little surprised of finding Ronan out there. The dreamer was maybe asleep, maybe not. Eyes closed under his silky eylashes, slow breaths, a relaxed position. Adam didn’t want to wake him, so he simply sat with him outside the door, watching over him. He was afraid of opening the door, afraid of what could’ve happened, or of what was already happening. He closed his eyes, reaching out for Ronan and forcing the boy’s body against his own. 

"Parrish" Ronan mumbled. Then he did something which made Adam breathless. Ronan took his hand and leaned his head against Adam’s shoulder. 

"Lynch" Adam said, kissing his forhead. "Rest. I’m here now".


End file.
